roblox_scream_queensfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaire Sinclair
”I will DESTROY you BITCH.” - Blaire to Hailey Blaire Sinclair was a recurring character on season one and two of Scream Queens. She was introduced in Pilot as House President Blaire Sinclair. Description Blaire is perfect, catty, and fashionable. For more than a year, all she wanted to do is to have a great Kappa Community like Kappa Kappa Tau, and rule the roost. When this finally happened, she became one of the most popular and the most iconic queens of the Scream Queens community. She can be a nice friend, but only when you are to her. She is very commanding and is a well builder. She likes playing with her friends, like Brooklyn and Chloe. Blaire doesn't listen to others and doesn't like many people. Blaire does not accept rats into the Kappa Alpha Theta community and wants everyone to follow her orders. She does not like being copied, and is capable of proving herself better than anyone that believes they are anything higher than she is. Pilot Blaire introduces herself as House President, Blaire Sinclair and her reign of power to the KAT Sorority, when the Dean, Ruth Reynolds, believes that was responsible for injuring her fellow sorority sister, Kappa President Madison Archer while she was still a pledge. Blaire denies this, but Ruth, believing that Blaire wanted Madison out of the way to take the sorority for herself, as well as her plans to take down Kappa, started with revoking its charter. Georgina Cadwell arrives in the room, introducing herself as a lawyer and saying that Ruth cannot revoke the charter and apologizes. Blaire complains that the charter should not be revoked because of her plans to become a news anchor, but then Georgina interrupts the conversation when she says she cannot revoke the charter. Blaire asks what kind of skirt Georgina is wearing, and Georgina excuses Blaire to go back to the sorority, but before she leaves, Blaire threatens Ruth, saying ”I would not get personal with me sweetheart, I don’t fight fair." Unbeknownst to Blaire, Ruth and Georgina discuss a new plan, instead of revoking the charter, they decided to allow anyone to become a pledge, which they announce at the party. This causes Blaire to become infuriated by Ruth’s decision. Blaire believes that no one will join Kappa, but she was wrong and surprisingly only a few of her pledges were ugly. Blaire begins getting random texts and phone calls from an unknown person, which makes her angry. Blaire believes that there is someone messing with her, she and the other Kappa sisters have a blood oath, where Sonya Butera reveals that she is stressed & worried that something bad may happen she then decides to leave and go home, but while packing she is murdered by Ghostface. While in her bedroom, Blaire discovers her bedroom window wide open and goes to shut it, when she hears Kayla screaming at the horrifying discovery of Sonya’s body. Blaire rushes over and believes that the person calling and texting her is doing this, but refuses to call the police because she doesn’t want people to start finding out about Sonya. Later in, the new pledges have arrived for a slumber party Blaire decided to host. The girls to invite their matchup fraternity, Sigma Nu over for the slumber party. During the slumber party, they play Seven Minutes in Heaven and the power goes out, one of the pledges, Mackenzie Valentina decides to go see what happened, where she ends up getting stabbed a bunch and when the lights come back up, her body is thrown from the top of the staircase. Hello, Blaire After last night's horrifying events, Georgina announces that she is hiring a security guard to protect the girls in Kappa Alpha Theta, however Blaire & Kayla still need to get rid of Sonya’s body before the security find her themselves. While discussing a plan to get rid of the body, Riley Johnson walks in and reveals her interest in "death" and how to dispose of the body properly, however Blaire ignores her help and decides to take Sonya’s body in the freezer instead.Category:Characters